


Bad Dreams (I'm here)

by Deshikori



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dreams, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Micheletto deserves happines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshikori/pseuds/Deshikori
Summary: Micheletto has a bad dream.
Relationships: Micheletto Corella/Pascal
Kudos: 4





	Bad Dreams (I'm here)

**Author's Note:**

> another angsty short prompt with these adorbs. 
> 
> I was planning to post this for Christmas but oh well.

Micheletto never sleeps in, never lets slumber overtake his body and mind no more than necessary. He could but he doesn’t for a very good reason. The reason that leaves him breathless, damped in cold sweat and trembling, his hands desperately clenching at the sheets

Panting, catching for air, feeling his lungs getting pricked by thousands of pins and more, his heart squeezed hard by an unknown source he couldn’t put a finger on. And all because he let his body relax and mind went on its own. Vivid dreams let themselves in, scorching into his mind and showing his beloved Pascal leaving him over and over again. it felt like he dies over and over again, not being able to catch that gentle hands that he could kiss and oh those eyes he loved so much they looked at him with sorrow, saying the last goodbye. He wanted to scream and call for him from the top of his lungs, only he couldn’t his voice gone, throat hurt from dry ait that filled his empty lungs and then he felt lost and hopeless, suffocating and choking on his own breath. The only good thing in his life left him and he was all alone once again. 

‘’Pascal!’’ he woke up, his body trembling and covered in sweat, he hated the feeling so much it made his skin crawl. With a practiced deep breath he calmed himself down as he usually does. It happened again he thought as he let out a few curse words into the room and let it sink that it was just a dream, a nightmare. He had few of those in the past but never as vivid as today. Pascal never knew about and Micheletto wanted it to stay like that. God knows he would make him talk about it and he wasn’t much of a talker. Sheets were soaked in his sweat and he winced at the feeling as he was still lying, well sitting, in bed. He stumbles out of the bed, the cold floor felt refreshingly beneath his feet. He changed the sheets and covers before he left the bedroom and went down the stairs only to be greeted by a sight, obviously orchestrated by his beloved and a gentle smirk quirked his lips upward. 

He halted halfway through his way and just watched in quiet, knowing Pascal did not notice him as he was preoccupied with decorating a tree. A gentle Christmas tune was played in the background accompanied by Pascal’s soft humming and it made all the scenery more festive and homey. 

Mused, he huff as his beautiful beloved stretches to reach the top and placed the final decoration on the tree with his clever fingers. Fingers Micheletto loved so much when they went through his hair, massaging his scalp, he never voiced it but Pascal always knew it was his favorite, how he never figured it out. Probably if he asks he will get one of those ‘’your actions speak volumes, my dear’’ again with a knowing smirk that would make his eye roll in annoyance. 

He sets his body in motion, closing up the distance between them in silence as he did not want that soft voice to disappear in nothing and caught his beloved from behind. He thought of scaring him with a simple ‘boo’ but the hurt from before was still lingering and hurting on his heart, and he needed to know his boy was here, real and alive. 

‘’hey,’’ he whispered, getting his beloved with quick peck behind his ear and wrapped his hand around him. Finally, he could hold Pascal, that warm body he cherished so much. He chuckled at the soft squeak of surprise and soft ‘’Micheletto!’’. This was the best he thought and trailed hi hands to feel every muscle beneath those clothes. He needed to make sure his boy was here still as he kissed that splendid neck. 

‘’Micheletto’’ a whisper only for him, Pascal knew something was off and his lover usually never clings to him much. Sure it happened before a few times but what caused it he never figured it out. Pascal was aware of the bad dreams yet he figures Micheletto wouldn’t talk about it. Was it that bad? He wanted to ask so badly instead he did not. he knew better than this. 

He turned face to face to his lover, beloved Micheletto ‘’I’m here’’ was enough, simple words spoke from his soft sensuous lips as his hand on the way to cup his cheek was caught and being kissed on the knuckles. The gesture Micheletto keeps doing and Pascal would be lying if he said that this did not turn him on in the slightest. It worked like a charm.

In a split second his lips crashed with the other pair, sweet delicious feeling left him moaning and desperate for more. a desire of need and lust peeking out as his body was pushed against the wall, his ass squeezed in the hottest manner possible, making his member leaking and painfully hard in his pants. He quickly went on with the plan, despite the lack of words, he knew Micheletto long enough, words were not needed. He showed his beloved he is there for him, only his and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> better late than never
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!!


End file.
